Never Forget
by TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24
Summary: This is for the Completely Odd Challenge. Teddy Lupin meets someone in the Restricted Section and makes her a promise.


**This is for the Completely Odd Challenge. This is the first time I've ever done a** **challenge! I wasn't even going to do it but then I got my characters and an idea came to my mind!** **It was never said what house Teddy Lupin was sorted into so I picked Ravenclaw. This is during his 6****th**** year. So here you go!**

Teddy Lupin was in the Restricted Section. Not only was he in the Restricted Section alone past curfew, but he was slowly falling asleep. He had come in here to hide from Filch and that damned cat. Teddy yawned from under the Invisibility cloak that his godfather had given him and rested his head on the nearest bookshelf. He thought of Victorie and wandered what she was doing before he fell asleep.

"Boy." Someone was saying. This someone was shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Boy." The person said again. Teddy realized it was a woman's voice and slowly opened his eyes.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" He asked rubbing his eyes. In front of him was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that went past her backside, which Teddy noticed was very nice. Her eyes were very dark blue and her skin was very pale. She truly was beautiful. Teddy stared in disbelief.

"You know who I am?" She asked turning away. Teddy noticed that she shimmered and realized she was a ghost. Duh.

"Yes, there is a statue of you in the Common Room." Teddy replied, still shocked. No one had ever seen Rowena Ravenclaw before, only her daughter Helena.

"You are very beautiful." Teddy said before blushing and looking down. Why did he say that?

The woman looked at him and gave him a small smile. Teddy could tell it was forced and asked her what was wrong.

"My daughter will not talk to me. I have hidden from the world for centuries, only showing myself to her." She explained. "She was jealous, you see. She stole my diadem, but you know that already don't you Teddy Lupin?"

He didn't ask how she knew his name. He didn't deny it either. This wasn't the first time he had been to the Restricted Section. He was writing a book about the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry had told him that no one would bother him in the Restricted Section. Plus there were some books there that Aunt Hermione had used to help defeat Lord Voldemort that he could write about. Harry had also told him everything he could about the Battle and he remembered Helena's part in it.

"Your daughter helped Harry Potter in the Battle of Hogwarts." Teddy stated simply. What was wrong with him? He was a Ravenclaw for Godric's sake and he couldn't even make an intelligent conversation! "He's my godfather."

Rowena laughed and it was the most pleasant sound Teddy had ever heard.

"Yes, I know. But still she will not talk to me. She is angry with me for causing her death." Rowena said bitterly, all traces of her smile gone.

She looked quite scary now. All of her feature sharpened like only an angry ghost's could. She looked darker and her eyes were pitch black.

"I will help you." Teddy promised suddenly. "I'll get her to talk to you."

Rowena relaxed a little bit but narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you help? What's in it for you?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Us Ravenclaws need to stick together Miss Ravenclaw." Teddy said after a moment. "We may not be Gryffindors but we still need to help one another."

Rowena was looking at him again, but with less suspicion.

"Okay, I will accept your help." She said slowly. "But what can you do?"

"Let me worry about that." Teddy said, suddenly wondering what time it was. "I know a girl who used to be a Ravenclaw. She was very friendly with your daughter."

Rowena nodded.

"You should probably be going, Teddy Lupin." She stated before turning, rather floating, the other way.

"When will I see you again?" He asked before he left.

"I will be here waiting every day after classes are over. You may come then." She said floating through the bookcases.

"Goodbye Miss Ravenclaw!" Teddy called.

Her voice floated back to him. It was so soft he barely heard it.

"My name is Rowena."

Teddy smiled and made his way to breakfast.

For the next two weeks, Teddy looked everywhere in the castle for Helena. He asked multiple ghosts and even the Bloody Baron, the man who killed her. He just stared at him before disappearing into the floor. He wrote to Harry's friend Luna in the hopes that she could help him locate her. She had written back quickly.

_That which does not wish to be found, will never be found Teddy. Maybe you could look for nargles? Well, I don't think they'd be around, as Helena was very smart and she doesn't actually have a head. I once found her near the Astronomy Tower, perhaps you could look there. Good luck!_

As soon as he got this letter, Teddy raced to the Astronomy Tower, where he would spend every moment of his free time for the next month and a half. His friends started to worry about him. He didn't talk to them at all, except to tell them that he needed to do this. They didn't know what this was and eventually they stopped asking.

About two months after he had seen Rowena (he hadn't visited her since then as to not disappoint her) he saw the woman's daughter. The Grey Lady, otherwise known as Helena Ravenclaw.

He remembered to be quiet. He walked slowly and quietly up to her back.

"Miss Ravenclaw?" He asked, getting no response. "Helena?"

The woman turned around. She was as every bit of beautiful as her mother.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"I am Teddy Lupin. I want…I want to talk to you." Teddy responded slowly.

She looked at him with suspicion, the very same way her mother did.

"You look a lot like your mother. You're beautiful." Teddy said before he could stop himself. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? They were ghosts!

"So she sent you?" She asked enraged. "Like she sent him?"

The ghost sobbed and glided down the hall. Teddy ran after her.

"Wait please!" He called. "I just want to talk!"

The ghost glided back to him angrily.

"Liar! You want to force me to go back to her! I won't! She'll be ashamed!" Helena cried.

Teddy attempted to pat her shoulder but his hand went right through her. Right, she was a ghost.

"She won't be Helena. Why would she want me to find you if she was ashamed?" Teddy asked quietly.

"I thought you only wanted to talk Teddy Lupin." The ghost said, but she was no longer angry.

"Yes well, I made a promise to your mother." Teddy said honestly now.

"Why? What did she offer you?" Helena asked as she sat/hovered on/near the ground.

"Nothing." Teddy replied, sitting next to her. "I offered to do it."

"Why?"

"The heart has its reasons, which reason knows nothing of."

Helena stared at the boy sitting next to her.

"Did you just imply that you love my mother?" She asked incredulously.

"I feel very strongly for her. I do not know why." Teddy replied. "I don't want to disappoint her. She just wants to talk to you Helena."

"Well I don't want to talk to her!" She yelled. She started to get up and glide away but Teddy said something that shocked her.

"You're lucky you even get to talk to your mother!" He shouted. "My mother died when I was a baby! I would give anything to talk to her! I've never had a conversation with my mother and you won't talk to yours because you're scared of her being ashamed? You are a coward Helena."

Teddy was breathing heavily and his hair had taken a dark red tint during his angry rant. He glared at the girl before realizing she was crying. Ghosts could cry?

"Helena, I am sorry if I upset you." He whispered.

Helena laughed a sad laugh.

"You're right Teddy Lupin. I am a coward. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor." She replied.

"I can help you be brave. I'm not a Gryffindor but most of my family has been." Teddy said holding out his hand. "And I'd like to think of myself as brave."

Helena reached out and held Teddy's hand as much as should could, seeing as though she was a ghost. They walked together to the Restricted Section.

"Rowena?" Teddy called. "I've brought Helena."

The woman passed through the books. She looked at her daughter and glided to her.

"Helena, my beautiful daughter." She murmured. "I've missed you greatly."

She hugged her daughter tightly (Teddy guessed ghosts could touch each other) as if she'd never let her go again. The two were crying and apologizing to one another and Teddy decided that it was time for him to go. He started to leave but Rowena called out to him.

"You've done so much for me Teddy Lupin." She said holding his face in between her transparent hands. "You are a brave young man, you know?"

Teddy couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They weren't transparent, like the rest of her. She had eyes of wisdom that could see anything. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Perhaps in another life Teddy Lupin." She said gliding back to her daughter and taking her hand. "I will not forget you and what you have done for me."

They passed though the walls of the Restricted Section and Teddy knew he'd never see them again, not in this life. He touched his lips where her ghostly ones had touched his. Never forget indeed.

**I hope that was good. I've never thought about writing other fanfiction then the one I'm currently doing but this was a nice change. Review and let me know what you think of it.**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


End file.
